deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Arrow Villains Vs. Nolan Villains
Two teams of villains will face off in this epic battle! Both comic book villains in their live action counterparts! The Arrow villains! Callous enemies of Oliver Queen seeking''' money and revenge, or their own mere own psychotic visions! Vs. The Nolan villains! Malignant villains ov Batman guided by morals, obsession, or the sheer desire to spread chaos! Both teams are loaded with murderers, mercenaries, psychopaths, sociopaths, delusionists. All these men will bring only chaos and suffering to the world. Some of these men highly skilled. Some highly intelligent. Others are just pure psychopathic madmen. Others are all these! But when it comes down to it, when these men face each other head to head in a fight to the death, which team will prevail? Which ones will survive? Which one is......'''DEADLIEST!?!?!?!? Arrow Villains Malcolm Merlyn= Malcolm Merlyn is the CEO of Merlyn industries and the father of Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen's best friend. Around the death of his wife, he visited the city of Nanda Parbat which is implied to be where he learned his fighting skills. It was recently discovered that Malcolm was trained by the League of Assassins. When Malcolm returned to Starling City, he began a plan. A plan to destroy the Glades (the worst neighborhood in Starling City where his wife died) using a device that would cause an earthquake. Malcolm almost killed Oliver twice, and in his third encounter with Oliver, he once again almost killed him with a rear naked choke of which Oliver was unable to escape, his life was saved by an arrow that happened to be on the ground next to him. He also had the help of former Army Ranger, John Diggle. Due to the fact that Malcolm beat him twice (quite easily the first time), and Oliver had help the time when he beat him, yet still beat only due to an extremely convenient circumstances, I believe that Malcolm may in fact be the better warrior. At least as of now. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition: '''In all three of his confrontations with Oliver, Malcolm had demonstrated to be quite a match if not a superior fighter. In their first confrontation, Malcolm was strong enough to severely injure Oliver and was able to break three of Oliver's ribs by kicking him in the abdomen repeatedly. He had also demonstrated sufficiently high enough strength to break Oliver's bow in half with a single strike and knead a steel beam with a single kick. His reflexes allowed him to catch an arrow shot at him by Oliver during their second confrontation (a feat only the highly skilled Billy Wintergreen and formidable Helena Bertinelli have demonstrated), He was also shown himself to be able to dodge an arrow and fire one directly after Oliver tried to shoot him in their first confrontation. Despite defeating him on two occasions, Malcolm claims that due to his youth, Oliver is faster than he is. *'Master archer:' As the Dark Archer, Malcolm proved himself as an expert archer with astounding archery skills, a feat acknowledged by Oliver seeing how tightly grouped the arrows shot to Adam's body were. He was successfully able to catch Oliver off guard and wound him. Because of this, Malcolm's archery skills can be considered equivalent if not superior to Oliver's. He uses a customized compound bow as opposed to Oliver, who uses a customized recurve bow. *'Master hand'''-'to'-'hand combatant/''Martial artist:' Malcolm had shown to be a highly skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant. He was able to incapacitate two Chinese Triad members (disarmed one and kill the other with his own gun). Malcolm was able to best Oliver in hand to hand combat once, even knocking him out after a brutal fight in their second encounter. In a third encounter he was able to fight both John and Oliver at the same time. Based on what had been shown, his style seems to be a mix of martial arts similar to Oliver's, but with a more grounded focus on close combat. It should be noted that in the situations where he had bested or almost bested Oliver in combat always take place in tight quarters, suggested he was a superior fighter in terms of technique. This is possibly due to training for almost 20 years. *'Skilled tactician/Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen:' In his daily life, Malcolm was the CEO of Merlyn Global Group, overseeing its daily activities and ensuring its success as a multi-billionaire corporation. Malcolm had proven himself to be remarkably clever when it comes to devising plans and battle strategies, He even managed to catch Oliver off guard on at least 2 occasions and was almost able to kill him. One of Malcolm's plans involves the deaths of thousands of people living in the Glades, However, after he found out Oliver is Arrow, and that he knew about The Undertaking and the Markov Device, he accelerated his plan to level the Glades that same night. As a fail-safe for his masterplan (and in an attempt to maximize devastation upon the area) he had a second device placed in the east sector of the Glades, devoted to leveling this sector. *'Skilled swordsman:' Malcolm might be trained and particularly skilled with swords. Malcolm's secret room where he keeps his Dark Archer equipment was shown to house several racks of swords of various kinds. Furthermore, he was able to easily dispatch 3 heavily armed police officers using a scimitar. *'Stealth:' Malcolm is seemingly able to appear and disappear at will. Equipment *'Customized Compound bow:' Malcolm as the Dark Archer, uses his signature weapon of choice. *'Kunais:' *'Swords:' Malcolm first used a scimitar to kill three armed SWAT officers with abolsutely no effort what so ever. *'Voice filter:' This filter gives him a deep intimidating voice. Malcolm_Merlyn.png|Malcolm Merlyn tumblr_mieas3694P1qa45uio1_500.jpg|The Dark Archer fires his bow scimitar_130857.jpg|scimitar Black_Kunai.jpg|Kunais |-| Deadshot (Floyd Lawton)= Floyd Lawton is a hyper-lethal international hitman who tattoos the names of all of his victims on his body. His primary weapon is a heavily modified M1A sniper rifle of which he uses to kill most of his targets. Interpool codenamed him Deadshot for his lethal accuracy. He was defeated by Oliver Queen and presumed dead at the beginning of the series, but later revealed to be alive and almost killed Malcolm Merlyn (with a sniper rifle from a long range), if it weren't for Oliver saving him (this is before realizing he was the Dark Archer). Deadshot was even able to best John Diggle once. Abilities *'Master marksman:' Floyd is a master marksman and highly skilled with many ranged weapons. This is partially supported by his eye-scope. *'Physical conditioning:' Floyd is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with John Diggle and come out on top. *'Hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Floyd has shown himself to be a capable hand-to-hand combatant, he was able to hold his own against John Diggle before getting to his guns. Weapons/Equipment *'Cybernetic Eye-patch:' This cybernetic eye-patch was given to Floyd by China White to replace his damaged eye after Oliver put an arrow through his old one.. It was later upgraded to act as an sniper rifle scope. *'Wrist turrets:' Floyd possessed two wrist turrets, one on each wrist which can emit continuous gun shots in rapid fire. *'Modified M1A:' Deadshot's primary weapon is a heavily modified M1A sniper rifle. Arrow-lone-gunmen-gif-deadshot.gif|Deadshot aims and fires his M1A Deadshot Michael Rowe-1.jpg|Deadshot holds John Diggle hostage S-ARROW-DEADSHOT-large.jpg|Deadshot shoots at Oliver, shortly before loosing his eye 450px-M1A JAE-100.jpg|Modified M1A |-| China White= China White is a high ranking member of the Starling City Triad. She has been shown to be an exceptional knife fighter, almost beating Oliver Queen on three occasions, but ultimately loosing. She has also managed to overwhelmed John Diggle. She is known to be utterly ruthless and without mercy, expecting none in return. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' China White has demonstrated her proficiency in close, hand to hand combat when she fought John Diggle, and Oliver Queen. She was able to quickly overpower John and nearly killed him on two occasions, but she was unable to beat Oliver on 2 occasions that she fought him, only able to fight him evenly. She was able to throw two knives through a wind shield killing the two guards driving. *'Expert knife-fighter:' She is shown to be proficient with a pair of Karambit Knives, using them as her main weapons in her job. She has shown to have lethal skill in wielding them, both in close combat and throwing them from long distance. She was able to throw them from long distance with exceptional precision. *'Skilled leader/Tactician:' China White planned the assault on both the Bertinelli mansion and Malcolm Merlyn. In both casses she was able to stealthily take out most of the guards without any notice. Equipment *'Karambit Knives' *'Smith&Wesson Lady Smith' |-| Count Vertigo= Count Vertigo is the creator and only dealer of the lethal drug known as Vertigo. The Count is completely insane, a pure psychopath and sadist, he is utterly ruthless. He killed 52 people while testing the drug vertigo. In the end he was injected with an extremely large amount of Vertigo by Oliver, essentially rendering him mentally retarded. The Doctors couldn't believe that he survived this, as many people had died from smaller quantities of vertigo. Shockingly he later recovered from this state where he was ultimately killed by Oliver. Due to this it is arguable that he has an extremely strong immune system. Equipment *'Vertigo needle:'This needle may contain enough vertigo to kill someone instantly, or to put them into extreme pain (actually they'll just "think" they're in pain) and they'll die over the course of a few days. *'Snub Nose Revolver' |-| Edward Fyers= Edward Fyers is the leader of a large group of mercenaries who were hired by an unknown source to set up missiles on the island of Lian Yu in the North Chinese sea. However, before he could fire the missiles he needed to capture a Chinese general (Yao Fei) who was banished to the island and use him as a scapegoat to they and their employers would not be suspect. The known goal was to disable China's economy. Fyers attempted to capture Yao Fei and continuously failed, however he kidnapped his daughter, brought her to the island, and threatened to kill her, so Yao Fei cooperated. Fyers was ultimately killed by Oliver Queen. He was the first man Oliver killed with a bow&arrow. Equipment *'M1911' |-| Deathstroke (Billy Wintergreen)= Billy Wintergreen was an ASIS agent and partner of Slade Wilson. The two were sent to investigate Edward Fyers on Lian Yu when their aircraft was shot down leaving them stranded. Fyers captured them and offered them release in turn for their employment. Slade refused, Billy gladly accepted the offer betraying him. He notably dueled Yao Fei to a draw, defeated him another time, and held his own against Slade Wilson before being ultimately killed by him. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Bill was in top physical condition and demonstrated incredible feats of strength, durability, stamina, speed, and agility. When he fought Yao Fei, Bill also demonstrated coordination, dexterity, and reflexes that appeared to border on superhuman. Effortlessly catching arrows in mid air like it's nothing. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: '''much like Slade Wilson, Bill was a master in close-ranged hand to hand combat. As seen when he fought Yao Fei. Bill was also a master martial artist and was able to hold his own against Yao, who appeared to be his equal. *'Master swordsman:' Like his former friend and ex-partner Slade Wilson. Bill used a sword as his primary weapon, and was extremely proficient with it fiercely fighting Yao Fei and Slade with it. Equipment *'Custom Swords''' 41nSbi36agL._SY300_.jpg|Wintergreen's sword |-| Nolan Villains Ra's al Ghul= Ra's al Ghul was once a mercenary working for a Warlord. He fell in love with the Warlord's daughter, when the warlord found out he banished him and put his daughter into an underground prison pit. Ra's eventually joined the League of Shadows and became its leader. It turned out that Ra's had impregnated the daughter, and she had a child in the pit but the daughter was murdered. With the help of a prisoner known as Bane Ra's daughter was able to escape and find Ra's who later rescued Bane. Ra's mentored and trained Bruce Wayne and attempted to destroy Gotham City, which is when he met his ultimate demise at the hands of Batman. Ra's was an extremely skilled swordsman, hand to hand combatant, and master of stealth having given Batman every skill he has. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Ra's is an expert martial artist, with a primary focus on Ninjitsu. Batman was able to effortlessly take down several members of the League of Shadows, it could be presumed that Ra's could to as he dueled Batman as his equal and trained him. *'Master Swordsman:' Swords are Ra's primary weapon of which he is very skilled with. He also carries gauntlets on his wrists that allow him to trap and break swords in two. *'Stealth expert:' Ra's is able to sneak up on people easily, he is a master of ninjitsu which he heavily stealth focused. He trained Batman in stealth who is almost able to appear and disappear at will. *'Skilled Tactician/Genius Level Intellect:' Ra's was able to plan out and execute the destruction of an entire city and would have succeeded if it weren't for Batman. Given his high rank and age, it is likely that he has masterminded or taken part of the destruction of other cities. Weapons *'Ninjato:' *'Gauntlets:'Are able to trap and break swords and other bladed weapons in two. They will be a fine defense and counter against Malcolm's swords. *'Shurikens:' samurai-sword-paul-chen-ninja-black-handle.jpg|Ninjato Shurikensss.jpg|Shurikens liam_neeson_batman_begins_ras_al_ghul_the_dark_knight_rises_reflection_of_batmans_persona.jpeg|Ra's with a gauntlet |-| Bane= Bane is a mercenary of unknown past and surrounded in mystery. However, while in prison, Bane defended a young girl attempting to escape in exchange for his own health and well-being.. Little did he know, she was the daughter of the mercenary Ra's al Ghul. When Ra's returned to the prison, he took Bane under his wing in the League of Shadows. However, Bane's unethical brutality and lack of tradition caused his exile from the League. Years later after Ra's death, Miranda Tate returned the favor of Bane saving her life by making him the public face of the League under the guise as a mercenary force. Bane was the mastermind behind the takeover of Gotham, as well as besting Batman in single combat very easily. Eventually, Bane was killed when Selina Kyle launched a missile at his chest from the Batpod. Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Condition:' Bane is incredibly strong, capable of punching a hole in a concrete pillar with ease and lifting Batman above his head. He was also able to lift up Batman and break his back by slamming the famed hero of Gotham onto his thigh. *'Master Martial Artist:' Bane was trained by the League of Shadows and Ra's al Ghul making him an expert in martial arts. He was also able to defeat Batman and almost defeat him a second time. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Bane masterfully took part in the planning and execution of the Hostage taking of Gotham. Weapons *'His fists:' *'League of Shadows Gauntlets:' Can break swords in half. |-| Barsad= Barsad was a mercenary and member of the League of Shadows, acting as Bane's second-in-command. Most of the time, he is seen at Bane's side, being his right-hand man, assistant, enforcer and most loyal, trusted henchman. Barsad is hinted to be former military, as he is capable of both providing skilled sniper cover for his comrades and taking on special forces. Barsad is killed when he guarded Miranda Tate to the escape truck only to be shot by Deputy Commissioner Foley. Abilities *'Skilled Martial Artist:' Given that he is a member of the league of shadows, it could be easily presumed that he is a very skilled martial artist. Weapons *'G36C' *'Uzi' *'9mm Handguns' *'Barrett M107' Beretta_M92.jpg|Beretta M9 Replica_Uzi.jpg|Uzi Replica_HK_G26C.jpg|G36C M107_1.jpg|M107 |-| Joker= The Joker is mysterious and of unknown origin but is largely portrayed as a psychopath who just wants to spread chaos and destroy society. He is obsessed with Batman due to his methods, morals, and "self-righteousness" his goal is to corrupt Batman and show the people that anybody can be corrupted. In the end, the Joker managed to corrupt Harvey Dent turning him into a killer, kill hundreds of people, take down Gotham's criminal network (which is HUGE) almost corrupt Batman, put Gotham into a state of total terror and plan out incredibly complicated schemes. Abilities *'Genius Intelligence/Tactician:' The Joker in The Dark Knight is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities. He is incredibly intelligent and calculating, always staying one step ahead of everyone else, including Batman (for a while) and the police. He put an entire city into terror and caused such a situation that the national guard had to be called in. This was all done by one man, not with just one bomb, but with many different techniques. *'Unpredictability:' The Joker is extremely creative and out of the blue. He also has no former identities, no history, no friends, or known family making him even harder to trace, predict, or learn about him using those sources. *'Manipulation and master of psychology:' The Joker was able to manipulate an entire city simply based on psychology outside of the basic principal of fear. He was able to turn one of the most willing to die in the name of their cause, incorruptable, and fearless people in the city into a killer through a series of events and words. The Joker understands the way the general public and the average person thinks, and even how more complex people like Dent and Batman think. Weapons *'Explosive Charges' *'Silenced Glock' *'Metal Pipe' *'Extractor OTF Automatic Knife' |-| Scarecrow= Jonathan Crane was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum obsessed with the concept of fear. He was conducting experiments on his patients using the identity of Scarecrow. Crane created a neurotoxin that causes the mind to go into a state of panic and see their own fears everywhere. Crane was hired unknowingly by the League of Shadows to pump this gas into Gotham's sewer so the League could destroy Gotham through mass hysteria along with releasing all the prisoners at Arkham Asylum and the microwave emitter. Crane was incarcerated during Joker's reign of terror on Gotham. When the League attacked again, Crane was released from Arkham along with all the other inmates. It is unknown what his fate is, though he is likely incarcerated again. Weapons *'Fear gas:' Crane carries a gas dispenser on his wrist. If sprayed onto a person's face, they will enter a state of panic and hysteria. If sprayed in a concentrated dose, it is lethal. The victim will have less than an hour to live. *'Jericho 941' |-| Two-Face= Harvey Dent was the newly appointed Distract Attorney responsible for convicting many of Gotham's most powerful criminals and corrupt officials. He was a symbol of change and "incorruptability". He was supported by his girlfriend Rachel Dawes However, both he and Rachel were captured and put in warehouses full of oil drums, and though Dent was rescued by Batman Batman, half of his face was disfigured in the explosion. Driven insane by a desire for revenge for Rachel's death, Dent pursued those he felt responsible, ultimately holding Commissioner Gordon's family at gunpoint. During his confrontation with Batman, Batman rescued Gordon's child while Dent was pushed and fell to his death. Batman took the blame for Dent's murder to preserve Dent's reputation, which soon led to the creation of the Dent Act. Weapons *'Snub Nose Revolver' |-| Battle Structure *Ra's al Ghul Vs. Malcolm Merlyn *Barsad Vs. Deadshot *The Joker Vs. China White **The Joker will have 10 thugs with him. They will be armed with MP5s, grenades, AK-47s, Glock 18s, and switchblades **China White will have 10 Triad gangsters with her as well. They will be armed with the same weapons as well as Butterfly Knives, a few of them will know Chinese Martial Arts. **China White and Joker will be able to of course take weapons from their men, living or dead. *Bane and Two-Face Vs. Billy Wintergreen and Edward Fyers **Bane will have 6 members of the League of Shadows with him, Fyers will have 10 of his mercenaries with him. Fyers mercenaries are extremely poorly trained so it would be fair to allow Fyers 4 more men. The League will carry Glock handguns, Uzis, G36Cs, and Barrett M107. Fyers mercs will have QCW-05s, AK-47s, SVDs, and M1911s. *Scarecrow Vs. The Count **Each will have ten thugs with them, carrying UMP-45s, M4s, M9s, and grenades. Voting *A full vote must have a minimal of 8 sentences relevant sentences with /valid/ points. Anything less doesn't count Category:Blog posts